Harry Potter y la guerra magica
by Squall Lionhart1
Summary: Hola! este fic es una reedicion del anterior, lo estoy adaptando para el sexto libro, mejorandolo espero que les guste! dejen reviews:P
1. Default Chapter

Capítulo 1: Una gran sorpresa

Harry Potter no era un chico normal, era un mago. Pero no era un mago cualquiera ya que había derrotado, siendo solamente un bebé de un año, al mago oscuro más temido de todos los tiempos: Lord Voldemort. Pero esto le había costado haber crecido sin sus padres que fueron asesinados por Voldemort, y se había criado con sus tíos que aborrecían todo lo que tenia que ver con el mundo de la magia, incluido el mismo. En este momento el estaba recordando los trágicos sucesos que ocurrieron al final de su 5to curso en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería - Fue mi culpa…nunca debí hacer ido al departamento de misterios…tenia que saber que era una maldita trampa de Voldemort – ese era el único pensamiento que rondaba por la mente de Harry desde hace una semana.

Baja ya del auto, coge tus cosas y llévalas a tu habitación - bramó Tío Vernon – parecía que las amenazas que le hicieron _Ojoloco_ Mody y los demás miembros de la orden en la estación del tren habían tenido éxito, ya que no lo obligo a hacer nada más.

Cuando Harry llego a su habitación, todo lo encontró igual, no había nada diferente que lo años anteriores a excepción de una lechuza que parecía que acababa de llegar. – Esto es raro…se supone que acabo de salir del colegio como es posible que me tengan que decir algo tan pronto…- fue lo que pensó Harry – la carta es del colegio, lleva el sello de Hogwarts, no pueden haberme enviado aun los resultados de mis TIMOS – ahora si Harry se preocupo, algo tenia que haber sucedido para que le envíen una carta tan pronto. Se apresuro a dejar sus cosas, colocar con cuidado a Hedwig y luego desenrollar la cara de la pata de la lechuza y se dio cuenta de que era de la profesora McGonagall.

Estimado señor Potter:

Me dirijo a usted para avisarle que el profesor Dumbledore le ha conseguido un permiso oficial del Ministerio de magia para poder utilizar magia fuera del colegio, tomando en cuanta los últimos sucesos, con el fin de que pueda defenderse y poder estudiar durante sus vacaciones. También le mandamos unos libros que le pueden ser de utilidad. Además se le comunica que un profesor enviado por el colegio irá a su casa algunos días para ver sus avances. Le deseo que pase unas buenas vacaciones.

Atte.

Minerva McGonagall

Directora adjunta

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. Esto era algo que tenía que aprovechar al máximo, pensó en lo que dirían los Dursley al enterarse que tenía permiso para usar magia. Luego vio un paquete que le llegó junto con la carta que supuso que eran los libros. Inmediatamente los sacó y empezó a practicar todo lo que había visto el año anterior y aprendió algunos otros hechizos, y se sorprendió al ver que uno de los libros venían las maldiciones imperdonables. Estuvo mucho tiempo leyendo hasta que lo venció el sueño.

Los días para Harry fueron pasando, y aunque el trato de sus tíos no era el mejor, por lo menos ya no lo obligaban a hacer nada y eso era un gran alivio para el. Había pasado casi una semana desde que llego al numero 4 de Privet Drive y Harry había estudiado hasta el cansancio con los libros que tenia, el estaba ahora seguro de si mismo ya que sus conocimiento eran cada vez mayores. – Hermione se sorprenderá cuando vea todo lo que he aprendido- fue lo que pensaba todo el tiempo – y que será lo que me ira a decir Ron- se dijo pensando en la reacción de su pelirrojo mejor amigo. En ese momento se encontraba atacando a una araña con la maldición _cruciatus_, le había costado mucho decidirse en que debía de aprender esas maldiciones también.

_Flash back_

Este libro contiene las 3 maldiciones imperdonables- dijo Harry luego de leer el índice del libro- Debo caer tan bajo como Voldemort y usarlas?...No, no es así, Voldemort las usa para matar, para hacer daño y hacer sufrir a las personas con torturas y el _Avada kedavra_ solo lo usa por diversión. No, yo debo aprenderlas para ayudar a las personas...un mortifago va a querer matarme con las maldiciones, yo me defenderé…y no me sucederá lo del departamento de misterios…debo aprender a lanzar un _Cruciatus _correctamente.

_Fin del Flash back_

Desde ese día Harry había entrenado duro para tener el poder suficiente para lanzar correctamente cada una de las maldiciones. El esfuerzo había sido grande pero tenía sus satisfacciones porque estaba casi dominando las dos primeras. Decidió irse a dormir sin imaginar lo que sucedería al día siguiente.

Harry se despertó sobresaltado por unos gritos que venían de la entrada de la casa- No! Usted no entrara a esta casa, no lo permitiré!- escuchaba Harry gritar a su tío – Mierda! Y si son mortifagos?- Harry agarro su varita y bajo las escaleras despacio, si era mortifagos, les demostraría que no iba a ser fácil llevárselo, llego al primer piso y se preparo para atacar por sorpresa pero lo que vio lo hizo perder toda la concentración que tenia.

-Buenos días Potter- saludó Snape con una sonrisa forzada- ya puedes bajar esa varita, como podrás suponer no llevo al Señor Tenebroso bajo la capa.- Aunque Harry tuviera sus dudas sobre esa afirmación, estaba tan sorprendido que solo obedeció – Bu...bu...buenos días profesor – fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir

-Pues bien, como ya te deben haber dicho, alguien vendría hasta aquí para ver que a aprendido el gran chico Potter y creeme que no salte de alegría al ser el elegido- Harry sintió toda la ironía de Snape y se recompuso de la sorpresa inicial- Pues creame que a mi tampoco me agrada mucho…en fin que se supone que vamos a hacer? 

- Lo que van a hacer los dos es largarse de una vez de esta casa! – grito su tío lleno de rabia con toda la cara roja mientras su primo Duddley sólo se sostenía el trasero con ambas manos.- Y quien se supone que nos va a obligar a irnos _Muggle! _– escupió el ex mortifago apuntando con su varita al tío de Harry, mientras este retrocedía.- Déjelos a ellos en paz, dígame que es lo que vamos a hacer y terminemos con esto de una vez, yo no le agrado a usted y usted no me agrada a mi así que mientras antes terminemos mejor para los dos- dijo Harry mostrando una seguridad que sorprendió a Snape.

Nos batiremos a duelo- fue la respuesta de Snape, seguido de una sonrisa irónica- veamos al gran señor Potter en acción- Harry sabia que sus poderes aun no estaban comparados con los de su profesor, pero tenia que pelear…no había salida, perdería con honor.

Harry miró de reojo a sus tíos y a Snape.- sígame profesor- dijo mientras dirigía a Snape extrañamente hacia su habitación. Entonces todos lo siguieron hasta que Harry se detuvo frente a la puerta.- Aquí es profesor – Harry entro seguido de Snape con sus tíos y su primo y lo que vieron los dejo impactados…definitivamente esa habitación no cabía en la casa, era una habitación de aproximadamente 50 metros cuadrados, dentro de ella habían infinidad de objetos extraños para sus tíos y al medio de la habitación una tarima de duelos- Cuando usted quiera profesor- dicho esto ambos subieron a la tarima se pusieron frente a frente, mientras sus tíos se escondían detrás de una pared- Que comience el duelo!- grito Snape…

Continuara…


	2. Capitulo 2: Una visita inesperada

Capítulo 2: Una visita inesperada

Uno, dos y tres!- dijo Snape

El numero 4 de Privet Drive era un sepulcro no es escuchaba ni un ruido dentro de la casa, alumno y su profesor mas odiado estaban a punto de enfrentarse…en teoría el duelo ya se había iniciado, pero ninguno de los dos había movido un dedo, solo se apuntaban con la varita – Que pasa Potter ya te asustaste…que esperas para moverte? – retó Snape a Harry – No veo que usted se muevo mucho que digamos profesor – Harry estaba concentrado en lo que iba a hacer, sabia que perdería el duelo, aun no estaba preparado, pero al menos no seria vencido antes de iniciado el duelo.

Dos mentes frías esperando el momento propicio para dar el primer golpe, este prometía ser un duelo muy interesante. Los tíos de Harry seguían sus movimientos con la mirada mientras seguían escondidos…

-_Expelliarmus_- gritó Harry decidiendo que había que empezar con esto de una vez.

Snape fue lo suficientemente rápido para moverse a tiempo. A este ataque le siguieron una serie de hechizos continuos por parte de ambos duelistas que no se daban tregua alguna. Snape decidió que era el momento de atacar en serio, apuntó a una de las mesas que había en la habitación y la convirtió en una abeja enorme.

Harry no lo pensó dos veces y apunto a la abeja lanzándole el encantamiento reductor con lo que la convirtió en una pequeña abejita, pero esto le dio una idea que aunque no le gustaba del todo, sabia que seria de mucha utilidad en ese momento…

-_Serpensortia_- dijo haciendo que una serpiente salga del extremo de su varita. -Engorgio- la serpiente había adquirido el tamaño de un gran Basilisco, Snape aunque miraba aterrorizado tuvo que admitir que fue una estupenda ampliar la habitación, ya que sino hubiera sido imposible conjurar tremenda serpiente.

Asustado Profesor Snape? – una sonrisa burlona apareció en los labios de Harry – Potter no te pases de listo conmigo…- Snape tenia que pensar en algo rápido o sino seria comida de serpiente

-Enroscalo y déjalo fuera de combate- le dijo Harry a la serpiente, los tíos de Harry pensaban que se estaba volviendo loco para ponerse a silbar de esa manera en ese momento.

Snape estaba aterrorizado pero decidido a ganar el duelo. La serpiente atacaba a Snape sin darle un solo segundo para descansar, lo estaba acorralando mientras Harry recuperaba un poco de fuerzas. Snape era conciente que sus energías se estaba terminando, realmente el nivel de Harry había aumentado demasiado en muy poco tiempo, tenia que hacer algo pronto,

Felizmente para el encontró la solución.

_Lumos maxima!-_grito el Profesor de pociones cegando a la serpiente- _Diffindo-_ con un certero hechizoSnape acabó con el basilisco haciendo que su cabeza se desprenda de su cuerpo.

Es hora acabar con esto _Desmaius!_

-_Protego!-_dijo Harry, los hechizos chocaron y provocaron una gran explosión expulsando hacia atrás a los dos oponentes. Harry alcanzo a caer sobre la lona unos metros más atrás, pero algo chico contra su cabeza y vio todo negro.

Harry despertó en su habitación a la mañana siguiente con un gran dolor de cabeza. Al comienzo no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado pero luego recordó el duelo. No tenía idea de quien lo había ganado, solo recordaba que chocaron los hechizos y luego algo lo había golpeado, pero que había sido?

Decidió dejar de lado eso, no era de vital importancia y en ese momento tenia mucha sed, así que bajó a tomar un poco de agua, mientras que escucho que sus tíos estaban cerca de las escaleras. Se metió en la cocina y de pronto escucho un grito; corrió a ver que había sucedido y se encontró con algo que le pudo haber resultado cómico si hubieran sido otras las consecuencias.

Tía Petunia se había rodado las escaleras y parecía realmente muy lesionada por la caída, estaba inconsciente y tenía una gran herida en la pierna; la cual estaba en una posición algo sobrenatural.

Tío Vernon que había subido a su recamara, bajaba ya apurado las escaleras .Al ver esto y a Harry a su lado le entro una ira indescriptible.

-Qué demonios has hecho con tu tía- grito furibundo. Harry estaba desconcertado con la reacción de su tío, entonces espero ha que termine de bajar las escaleras y dijo lo único que se le ocurrió.

-Yo no he hecho nada, solo escuche sus gritos y vine hacia acá, pero si quieres puedo hacer algo para remediarlo-

-Lo único que debes hacer es llamar a una ambulancia- grito su tío.

Sin hacerle caso Harry agarró su varita de su bolsillo y apuntó hacia tía Petunia.

-_Scougify_-dijo limpiando la herida de la pierna que dejó de sangrar _–Ferula-_ esta vez entablillo la pierna de su tía por si tuviera una fractura, su tío Vernon solo lo miraba asombrado incapaz de mencionar palabra alguna.

-Movile corpus- dijo apuntando a su tía y llevándola hacia su dormitorio mientras tío Vernon estaba como en trance

Harry la recostó en su cama y le dijo a Tío Vernon

- Será mejor que le de algo para fortalecer el hueso la pierna y despertarla por si tiene una lesión cerebral, puedo preparar una poción.- dijo Harry serenamente mientras se dirigía a su habitación para traer una poción que ya tenia hecha, mientras entrenaba la necesito en varias oportunidades.

Harry no tardo mas de 5 minutos en volver, se acerco a su tía y la despertó – _Enervate- _la tía de Harry despertó confundida sin saber muy bien que había sucedido.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '

_  
_  
Dos semanas después de este incidente el tío Vernon llegó a la casa con la cara muy sonriente.

-Petunia – llamo a su esposa que gracias a las atenciones de Harry en ese día ya estaba totalmente recuperada - esta noche vendrán a cenar una familia de dentistas que probablemente me hagan un pedido muy importante de taladros para su consultorio dental-dijo tío Vernon- y tu Harry solo bajaras si necesitas algo importante, aunque seria mejor que no lo hagas - la actitud de sus tíos había cambiado un poco después del accidente.

Esa noche cuando sonó el Timbre Harry subió a su habitación y se quedó muy tranquilo ahí, la verdad no le importaba mucho los negocios de su tío, pero algo le decía que esa iba a ser una noche muy interesante para el.

Mientras tanto, en el piso de abajo...

-Buenas noches Señores Granger...


End file.
